Armeniaball
This article is for the countryball. For the Colombian city, see Armeniaball (Colombia). Republic of Armeniaball |nativename = : Հայաստանգնդակը Hayastan Gəndakə |founded = 21 September 1991 |onlypredecessor = Armenian SSRball |predicon = Armenian SSR |image = 10981997 851178531620694 776277309787127402 n.jpg |caption = Ես կարող եմ տիեզերք, լեհաստան. |government = Almighty tagavor and remover of kebabs Nikol Pashinyan Parliamentary republic |personality = Easily triggered, riotous, stubborn, clever, hospitable, religious, patriotic |language = Armenian Russian Assyrian |type = Kebab Remover Armenian |capital = Vagharshapatball Yerevanball |affiliation = CISball CSTOball Eurasian Unionball Kebab removing agency UNball |religion = Armenian Apostolic Yezidism |friends = Artsakhball Javakhetiball Yazidiball Greeceball Lebanonball Iranball Assyriaball We both hate Turkey Californiaball Syriaball Iraqball Cyprusball Russiaball Georgiaball (mostly) Serbiaball Romaniaball Franceball USAball Indiaball Malaysiaball Scotlandball Walesball Northern Irelandball Palestineball Bulgariaball Polandball Uruguayball Recognizes Genocide STAN (sometimes) Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball |enemies = Big Kebab Small Kebab Tiny Kebab (Puppet) Pakistanball (doesn't recognise me) Georgiaball (friendly rival) Ukraineball Israelcube (sometimes) Hungaryball STAN (sometimes) Armenaball - name stealer! |likes = Christianity and Christians, Artsakhball, Ararat, wine, apricot, peach, pomegranate, mountains, nature, eagles, football, Eurovision (Depi Evratesil), the singer Sirusho, Iveta Mukuchyan, chess, lavash, khorovats (Armenian BBQ), to restore Constantinople, (Telling) History (especially his one to show the World that he is very Ancient), his diaspora (PROUD!!!), Tupac, Kim Kardashian, System of a Down, Slavic girls, Giorgio Petrosyan, Henrikh Mkhitaryan, Mi Gna, Cars (especially Mercedes), anything that is very expensive to show off of course |hates = Juden-Kebab, Kebab, changes, not being in World Cup, earthquake, migration, genocide, being anschlussed, Turks, Azeris, Wahhabism, Zionism (sometimes), homosex, TYT, protests, tax raises, goddamn fog coverings Ararat, corruption |predecessor = Armenian SSRball |intospace = Yes |bork = Hay hay, Kill Azerbai Jan jan, Tashi tushi, Qélé Qélé |food = Lavash, Khorovats, Lebneh, Dolma, Tabbouleh, Hommos, Pita |status = Got rid of Sargsyan and the Republicans lost their power. Time for a new Armenia! |notes = Quite easy to draw |reality = ���� Republic of Armenia ����/ Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն }} Armeniaball, officially the Republic of Armeniaball, is a countryball located in the Caucasus region of Eurasia. He is bordered by Georgiaball to the North, Iranball to the South, Azerbaijanball (Along with Nakhchivanball) to the East and South, and Turkeyball to the West. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because only Russiaball can understand his problems, so instead is into Eurasian Union. He is also a member of CSTOball. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet like Georgiaball. History 'Welcome to the Armenian Highlands' You of wonderings, who is of Armenia? Well, sit down, grab some khorovats and lettings me tell you a tale of Armenia. Armenia is of very ancient don't deny or no apricot stone. Armeniaball was even first mentioned by Babylonball in 500's BC, his clay appearing in the world's oldest map. Armenia's real name is Hayastan and it came from gloriousest hero Hayk who defeated evil not kebab yet Bel (titan of Babylon). Legends sayings that of Armenian Highlands was where the predecessors of Armeniaball settled. Many tribes were formed like Arme-Shupria, Mushki, Sukhmu, Uruarti, Nairi and Hayasa-Azzi. Of these tribes of beings very friendly and tradings between each other. Assyriaball of had great interst in the area especially in Nairi (which meanings "Land of Rivers" in his laguage). Nairi was of beautiful and she was very stronk. Assyriaball of many times tryings to win over Nairi, but Hayasa-Azziball would never let it. Hayasa-Azziball would usually pick fights with Hittitesball. Hayasa-Azziball would grow old and his son, Urartuball would continue his legacy even after Hayasa-Azzi's death. Urartuball was of most popular among the armenian tribes and he managings to unite all of the tribes and there she was, Nairiball. Urartuball and Nairiball of fellings in love with each other and married soon after which very pissed off Assyriaball. He was enraged and fought Urartuball. Nairi of still stayings with Urartuball and together having a child. Later on, Mediaball killings Assyriaball and headed to kill Urartuball. Urartuball and Nairiball sayings their last goodbyes to their only son as they were absorbed by Media. This son lived, and he of livings alongside Media until his death stupid Zoroastrian. This boy who lived, (no Harry Potter reference) had a great adventure ahead of him. He had many friends to meet and enemies to fight like stinky kaboob. He also had a name. His name was Armenia. 'Glory of Tigran and Ancient Armeniaball' Around that time when Armeniaball was followings pagan religion, Saint Thaddeus and Bartholomew came to Armeniaball and introduced Christianityball to Armeniaball. Armeniaball did not convert but, he was into thinking about that. Armeniaball had many great friends like some Greek city-stateballs, Khachapu... ergh... I meanings Iberiaball, Caucasian Shqip Albaniaball (just hopings he not become into pain in my assholes) and many more friends. In the 1st century BC Armenia had the biggest amount of clay than he ever had under the rule of glorious caesar remover of them all, Tigran Mets (Tigranes the Great). But, that glory did not last very long. Unlucky but, Armenia was in between of two great assholes empires, SPQRball and Parthiaball. SPQRball has caesared his way and ate Ancient Greeceball and came close to Armeniaball. Parthiaball on the other hand was trying to CONSTANTLY CONVERT ME TO SHITE ZOROASTRIAN. They fought countless wars to anschluss Armenia and at some point they did but, Armenia would become independent again. Sometimes of Rome and Parthia were actually nice and not into anschluss but mostly anschluss. Things went otherwise as both SPQRball and Parthiaball went full anschluss on Armeniaball and then against each other. By that Armeniaball would again be released from anschluss but stay in influence of both of these apushner empires. Armenia lived happy until in the 3rd century Parthiaball got sick with CLAY REMOVING ZOROASTRIANIST ANASOUN Sassanidball. Sassanid anschlussed Armenia in 252 AD and Rome kickings Sassanid's assholes but also anschluss Armenia. Armenia was divided between Roman clay and Sassanid clay. In 384 AD SPQRball died and his son Byzantineball who also was Greece's son continued to rule over Armenia's clay. In 428 AD the last dynasty of Ancient Armeniaball has stopped ruling as Armenia's clay became split between Byzantineball and Sassanidball. 'Christianization and Bagratid Armeniaball' In 301 AD Armenia remembered the two apostles (Thaddeus and Bartholomew who into visitings him and introducings Christianityball, and following the blessed and greatest Grigor Lusavoritch (Gredory the Illuminator) who converted Armenia's king at that time Tiridates III into Christianity, Armeniaball became the first country in the world to accept Christianity as his state religion because Sassanidball was pain in Armenia's assholes by trying to convert into shite Zoroastrian its of best religion. In 405 AD Mesrop Mashtots created the Armenian aybuben (alphabet) which meant Armeniaball could translate Bible finally no Gyro bible. In 450 AD Sassanidball of becomings into a lot of pissings because Armenia become Christian and not crap Zoroastrian that he was into forcing Armeniaball to be converted. At that time, under the leadership of respectful and honored Vardan Mamikonian, Armeniaball led a rebellion in which Sassanidball had much more army and even fought with war elephants. But, glorious Vardan kickings Sassasnids assholes and Sassanid of promise to leave Armeniaball to be Christian. Time of passings... Armeniaball did not get his goddamn independence and annex everyone lived a happy life with autonomy from both Sassanidball and Byzantineball with freedom to be Armenian Orthodox in both empires. In the 7th century when Muslim caliphates rose up, they fought the Byzantineball and Sassanidball for clay. Sassanidball was killed and Islamball was spread to Persian clay. Using the opportunity, Armeniaball of ask Abbasidball for independence who giving Armenia independence in 880 AD. Armeniaball was of split in kingdoms like Kingdom of Artsakhball, Kingdom of Loriball and more. Of Vaspurakan later split from Armeniaball and Armeniaball tried to get him back to be his clay. In 1045 anasun Byzantineball used the war Armeniaball and Vaspurakanball had anschlussed the capital Aniball from Armenia then ate it whole. Kinda anticlimactic doesn't it seemings so? Of Armeniaball was actually being treated well under Byzantineball but he of tryings to convert him into Orthodoxyball. 'Kebab arrives, Crusades and Ciliciaball' Of after Islamball spread his stupid sandal beatings beliefs in Arabia and Persia, Armenia's dear friend Caucasian Albaniaball fell into Islamball and became completely unrecognizable. However many of Armenia's friends like Kingdom of Georgiaball fought well against many caliphates and Assyriaball who was controlled by camel riders Muslims but, of managed to be safe. In 11th century, something was of born that was of great cancer disaster to us all. The Seljukball, of first kebab to arrive. He was not of nice to me and my friends. He would into killings many of non-Muslims and Armeniaball had enough of his shit. Me and Georgiaball removed him from premises and helped Georgiaball retrieve his capital Tbilisiball. To be safe from butthurt kebabs, Armenballs decided to migrate to Taurus mountains where Byzantineball would give them some clay to live in thus making Ciliciaball being born. Seljukball of dyings later but his son Rumball was into growing strong with many other caliphates like Fatimidball and Abbasidball. Of their rise disturbed Papal Statesball as he wishings to restore Jerusalemcube from the Muslim rule. He of being main pope and controlling in Catholicismball, he of orderings powers such as Kingdom of Franceball and Kingdom of Englandball to finish off stinky kebab Seljukball and in which Ciliciaball of decidings to help crusaders against Muslims and this war became known as the [[First Crusade|'First Crusade']] . During the First Crusade, Ciliciaball alongside other crusader of beatings Seljukball, Fatimidball and Abbasidball. Together they saw the birth of Edessaball, Antiochball, Tripolyball and Jerusalemball. Of there were going eight more crusades be it against other kebabs or Byzantineball because off too retard and tryings to convert me to Orthodoxyball. Of Ciliciaball was split between Catholic and Apostolic and that of makings him weak. Sometime a wild Mongol Empireball appearings and of offerings to help against boom boom Muslims but, he dyings too soon because his sons of too tired of his shits. Of during the end of Crusades stupid pharaoh Mamlukball anschlussed all of the Crusader States and due to Cilicia's unstable situation of religious split, he eatings him too. Armenballs of returnings back to their homeland to other Armenball but, some Armenballs stay in Cilician clay because of carrying donkey too heavy. 'Division, The Great War and First Republic of Armeniaball' Armenian clay was divided into two (Western and Eastern) after the Crusades. It was divided between many assholes empires. Most known ones were Safavidball to the east and Ottomanball. Armeniaballs lived fine with both of them and both gave some autonomy for Armens and their faith to practice their faith. In 19th century however a new player joined the server and defeated Safavidball. His name was Russiaball. So of Armeniaball's eastern clay became Russian and of people dance cheeki breeki all day longs it was fine. Bad part began when Ottomanball and Russiaball of fightings over literally everything clay (WHICH WAS OF MINE IN FACT)! Of Ottomanball lost and distrusted Armeniaball for that. He and Armeniaball began arguing and even fighting a lot especially after my dear old friend Greeceball got his independence letting Ottomanball going paranoid. He blamed Armeniaball for his military failures because he suckings donkey balls he did not want revolts to start against him. He started killings some Armenballs which led Armeniaball and Ottomanball to finally break up (as friends not couples ew). Revolutionary Dashnaks were created and began revoltings and demandings independence for many years. Of one event... Serbiaball shooting Austria-Hungaryball and startings World War I. When World War I started Ottomanball joined Germanyball and suspected Armenballs that they are traitors and help Russiaball because they are paranoid eshaks. Ottomanball got into pissed and decided to exterminate Armenians from existence causing Armenballs to flee to all over parts of the world. That was the most barbaric moment in Armeniaball's history and first genocide of 20th century. Dashnaks began fighting alongside Russiaball against kebab and actually were of winning a lot which made stinky kebab even more paranoid however, when Russiaball got sick with Communismball, he of stoppings to help Armeniaball against Ottomanball. First Republic of Armeniaball became an independent country and began fighting against kebab with other powers like Franceball and UKball. To avenge for their families slaughtered by evil kebab, Armenballs started to fight the kebab alongside Greeceball and Serbiaball as well. That was when the famous kebab remover trio was born. Armenballs were lead by the greatest kebab removers of them all (aside Tigranes) Andranik and Garegin Nzhdeh. Even the Kurds who fought alongside kebab said that Andranik was like a "ghost", a bullet would basically go through him. And Garegin was one of bravest leaders Armeniaball had. A great victory came when the war ended but, it came with a great cost. When kebab finally GOT REMOVED FROM PREMISES!!! REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE KEBAB YUO ARE WORST TURK! REMOVE SULTAN! REMOVE YOUNG TURKS! REMOVE ISTANBUL! CONSTANTINOPLE OF TRUE GREEK CLAY! died, some clay was handed to Greeceball and Armeniaball. Yuo would think is that the happy ever after ending. No. Rest was getting no better. Armeniaball had to defend itseld from evil kebab's son Turkeyball who wanted Armeniaball's clay here we goings again... As well Armeniaball had to return Loriball from DR Georgiaball and Artsakhball from DR Azerbaijanball. Of once these two were Armeniaball's loved brothers (they still are I meanings but with more salt) and now they fought. Armeniaball was way into exhausted and got anschlussed by tavari tsav Soviet Unionball who decidings to simply "privyet" everyone and eatings all of Caucasus. He agreed to give Armeniaball's western land WHAT TO THE FUCKS! STUPID COMMUNIST AM KILL YUO!!! Oh shit, gulags and get other parts for himself marking today's Armenian border. Glorious Aniball was now part of Turkeyball (now known as Karsball), Nakhchivanball and Artsakhball belonged to smelly Azerbaijanball. At least he of lettings me keep Loriball and Syunikball. Armenian SSRball The 1920s were really scary ages as stupid khachapuri Stalin was in power of Soviet Unionball and he would send a lot of people to Gulags so Armenballs could not fight against him. He made his state emblem showing glorious mountain Ararat which used to be part of Armenia's clay before the Armenian Genocide. Of coarse that pissed of dirty and smelly Turkeyball, but Armeniaball and Sovietball gave no shittings and tellings him to remove the moon from his flag as he did not ownings it. In 1939 Nazi Germanyball under the leadership of Hitler decidings with Sovietball that they should splittings Polandball soungings familiar? which started World War II. Soviet would at that time mindings his business and eatings Balticballs and Finlandball though he was very bitter about it. But, in 1941 Nazi Germanyball tricked and invaded the Soviet Unionball which made Armenballs join in the battle alongside all other socialist states. Armenballs has risked their lives to save many Jewcubes from Ataturk 2.0 Adolf Hitler. It was of scary time and many of dyings. All SSRballs were of like a family fightings or being sent to gulags. Many Armenballs who were around the world in diaspora also fought in the Wesrern Front. The war was finally over in 1945 and the Cold War has started. Very surprisingly but Armenian SSRball actually was sort of friends with Azerbaijan SSRball. It was a time when all of nations in the Warsaw Pactball were very good comrades and loved each other. In 1988 however Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Oblastball did not want to be with Azerbaijan SSRball anymore and wanted to join Armenian SSRball instead. stupid Soviet said nyet and on top of that Azerballs caused pogroms in Sumgait and Baku which killed a bit more than 1000 Armenballs. The situation was sort of stable during Soviet rule. But when Soviet died from dose of capitalism, the war has started. Armeniaball Nagorno-Karabakh War has lasted from 1991 until 1994 and it was a bad war. Newly independent Armeniaball suffered an earthquake in 1988 in Spitak and to this day there are rebuildings going on. Armeniaball would receive armament support from Russiaball and Greeceball. But very badly Azerbaijanball also got help from Turkeyball, Israelcube, Ukraineball and much more. Armeniaball and Nagorno-Karabakhball were able to defeat Azerbaijanball. A ceasefire was signed but, Armenia suffered an economic blockade from Turkeyball and Azerbaijanball. To this day Nagorno-Karabakhball is independent but, no one recognizes him. With the war being won, Armenia rebuilt his economies by buildings railroad with Iranball and having Georgiaball help him export his goods to Europe. The 90s were not nice to Armenia, as not the war but he sufferings from very bad earthquake as well. But, in 2000s Armenia got on his feet and was ready to move on. Many Armenballs that live outside of Armenia that escaped from genocide helpings Armenia a lot. eshak was keep violating ceasefire and OSCEball cannot doings anything about it, and hes the one that should punish those who violate ceasefire AND AZER VIOLATED IT!!! In 2015 Armeniaball joined Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball instead of havings paper signed with EUball as he believed that Europe won't help much and decided to be closer with Russiaball. In 2016 Sheep lover's assholes exploded and he attacked my little brother and as usual he got his assholes kicked and send back to Central Asia claimed victory while he was the one losing a lot. Armeniaball had decided to become from Presidential to Parliament Republic and will do so in 2018. When doing the switch through governments, my corrupt president cheburashka Serzh Sargsyan decided it would be a good idea to run for prime minister, the next thing you know it, the majority of my population came out to protest. For 1 month, 1 week, and 1 day, the Velvet Revolution was happening. Everyone was outside, protesting, yelling, playing music, having a good time. The leader of the opposition, Nikol Pashinyan, eventually told everyone to block every road (Except for the ones that go too my Brother), so everyone thought up of the most creative ways to block the streets. They played volleyball, cooked some khorovats, and even got haircuts. Serzh got tired of this and resigned, and eventually most of the corrupt politicians from the republican party resigned as well and Nikol was elected to Prime minister. Now Armeniaball is just sweeping away corrupt officials and generals and electing better politicians who aren't as corrupt as the ones before. Family * Artsakhball - Brother. * Javakhball - Brother. * Western Armeniaball - Separated twin brother * Hamamshenball - Sperated Brother * Ancient Armeniaball, Bagratid Armeniaball, Ciliciaball, Armenian SSRball - Me but, with different clothes. * Urartuball - Father * Nairiball - Mother * Hayasa-Azziball - Grandfather * Arme-Shupriaball - Grandmother * Mushkiball - Granduncle * Georgiaball - Brother * Azerbaijanball - Smelly Brother * Transcaucasiaball - Adoptive Mother * Sovietball - Adoptive Father * Belarusball - Adoptive Sister * Russiaball - Adoptive Brother * Ukraineball - Adoptive Sister * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister * Kazakhbrick - Adoptive Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Adoptive Brother * Latviaball - Adoptive Brother * Lithuaniaball - Adoptive Brother * Tajikistanball - Adoptive Brother * Turkmenistanball - Adoptive Brother * Uzbekistanball - Adoptive Brother Relations Family * Artsakhball - Armenia's little kebab removing brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing him, only other unrecognized balls and some US stateballs together with Armenia himself. * Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother who lives with Georgiaball * Urartuball - My badass father who kickings many asses but, had rough times with Assyriaball. He taught me how to always be strong no matter how dificult life can get. * Nairiball - My lovely mother who would stand with my father no matter what. She taught how deer I have to hold my loved ones. * Hayasa-Azziball - Other grandfather (he is where the "Haya" in "Hayastan" originates). * Spitakball - Don't worry you will be recovered soon Friends/Ընկերներ (Ynkerner) * Angolaball - best african friend, he even voted against shameful resolution * Argentinaball - Armenian diaspora is having colonies there. He's a friend who has stuck up for Armenia in the past. * Bulgariaball - Many of Armens go to Bulgaria. He is orthodox, too. Maybe we can be better friends, but for now. * Chinaball - Is trade partner and interested in Armeniaball's economic development. Might be a good backup partner if Russiaball ever bails out on him. Also gave Yerevanball some buses. Thanks Chinastan! * Colombiaball - The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia. He also recognizes my genocide. * Cyprusball - Yuo are real Cyprus! Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other, as they both hate Turkey and Azerbaijan. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Franceball - We have a great relationship, I help her remove kebab and we're known to give each other big points at Eurovision (my jury gave her 12 points in 2016). She also made it illegal to deny Armenian genocide on her clay. * Germanyball - Has much kebab living with him and didn't do anything to stop genocide... until 2016 when he finally of recognized it and said sorry! Danke, Germania. * Greeceball - We met so long ago that I cannot into remembering when. We were and still are great buddies who support each other in a difficult situation. Both hatings kebab, we are kebab removers, we are Orthodox and we want to restore glorious city of Constantinople. * Indiaball - They have been friends for a long time, and have close ties. Yerevanball has a yearly Indian festival too. Armeniaball supports him against evil Pakistan. * Indonesiaball - I like visiting him and chilling with him. Hes very hospitable and nice. * Iranball - He of used to be one of my greatest enemies and now he of one of my best friends. We like each other and have a lot of economical partnerships with each other. A lot of Persian tourist come and visit me. Let's buildings a railroad together! * Iraqball - Has much Armenians living in his clay. We are in good relations after Saddam fell from power. Just like Syria he has lots of Armenians living in his clay. I hope he finally kills ISISball. Ah wait he already did it! * Kurdistanball- Even if he did genocides with Ottomanball, he said he is of sorry. We are almost like brothers, close cousins actually. I will help you fight against that devil! * Lebanonball - Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country, with really good food. Armenia loves Lebanon. Lebanon is also the first Middle Eastern country to recognize the Armenian genocide. * Malaysiaball - Thanks for building a hotel for me. I guess you are the only good kebab and I hope you will recognize my genocide. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Artsakh without even knowing it. He and Artsakhball are of so similar. * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. Armeniaball's presence in the country goes back to Medieval times when Armeniaballs were fleeing Seljukball. Poland recognizes genocide, and gifs Armenia cherries. Yum. F*CK YUO STUPID KURWA! MAKE ME LOSE 6-1 IN WORLD CUP NEVER FORGIV! Anyway, happy 100th independence day Poland! * Romaniaball - We are of good friends. We are both Orthodox and,removing kebab and he hates that FUCKING BOZGOR. * Scotlandball, Northern Irelandball Walesball - You three are better than Tea cuz they can into recognize the Armenian genocide. * Serbiaball - They are OK most of the time, Also they disagree on Artsakhball because of Serbia not wanting Kosovoball's independence. But Greeceball is our middleman. They are often portrayed as closer friends in comics than they are in real life. * / Sovietball/Russiaball - Big Brother in law who protects Armenia from Turkey. Russia also supported Armenia during the Nagorno-Karabakh War. But Russia used to support Azerbaijanball when Russiaball was still commie. WHY YUO SELLING WEAPONS TO AZER?! WE ARE SUPPOST TO BE ALLIES! * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * Syriaball - They get along well, as he helped Armeniaballs during the genocide. Feels sorry for him these days though. Armeniaball is taking in some of his Syrian-Armenian and Yazidi refugees, who bring with them their fine cuisine. But please stop hating Colombiaball. * Uruguayball - Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - I will recognize yuo two maybe, just hope Georgiaball doesn't get angry. And thanks for supporting my little brother. Neutral/Չեզոք (CH’ezok) * Belarusball - He is very nice, but recently he sent a journalist to Azer because he simply visited my brother. He was simply into visit, why yuo be bribe by oil monies? * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though, because he believes in the right of self-determination. * Georgiaball - She of a sister. We share good relations even though we fight a lot. Too sad she of not removings kebab with me like we used to before. * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube, since he sells weapons to Azerbaijanball and won't recognize genocide despite suffering through his own. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. But at least he receives the highest U.S. aid per capita. * Kosovoball - Reminds him of his little brother Artsakh. May recognize his independence soon, to stay consistent. Just hope Serbiaball does not get angry. * Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball, Kyrgyzstanball - They are Turkic but we can into CSTOball, so not all bad * OSCEball - FOR GODS SAKE, PUNISH AZER, HE IS LITERALLY THE ONE VIOLATING CEASEFIRES Thanks for keeping peace in the region... sort of. * Turkmenistanball - Armenia is actually okay with him, because at least his ancestors stayed home instead of invading other countries and doing genocides. * UKball - They are friends, but he won't recognise genocide and won't give back Ancient Armeniaball's statue of Anahit. Also he wants to mine Syunikball's gold; which even if it improves Armeniaball's economy might destroy his environment in the process. * USAball - Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. USAball wants Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball to stop fighting and for Armeniaball to make up with Turkeyball so he can put an oil pipeline through Armenia's clay there can be peace in the region. And he wishes to undermine Armeniaball's friendship with Russiaball. Heard you were having some trouble with Erdogan. Maybe you can focus on developing me up to become a stronk country now? ** Californiaball - Armenia's sunny friend and supporter, who Armeniaball sometimes dubs New Cilicia. ** Georgiaball - Yuo recognize my genocide and Artsakh? American Georgiaball is a way better ally than our salty kebab lover Georgiaball However the US is considering sanctions due to connections with Iranball and Russiaball. ** Alabamaball - thank you for recognizing my genocide too late * Venezuelaball - I KNOW that we both like Russiaball and that you recognize my genocide but we are neutral because you hate Colombiaball. But you're fine. * Algeriaball Your casualties against France In your revolution was the same of my Armenian Genocide which it was Also 1.5Millions Of dead Enemies/Թշնամիները (T’shnaminery) * Azerbaijanball - My salty Caucasian brother who lives in his own imagination. Keeps lying to himself that he is stronker than me, and keeps getting his arse kicked violation ceasefire in border. Artsakhball is free now and deal with it! Without oil yuo will die HAHAHAHAHA! * Hungaryball - Yuo should have not released murderer, so that's why I cut ties with him and he supports Azerbaijanball * ISISball - FIRST YUO KILL INNOCENT CIVILIANS AND NOW YUO BURN AND DESTROY MY CHURCHES?! LEAVE SYRIA AND IRAQ ALONE! YUO ARE EVEN WORSE THAN TURKEY! I suspect Turkeyball aids and funds him... * Northern Cyprusball SHUT UP KEBAB PUPPET!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUO CANNOT INTO RECOGNISED!!!!!!!!!!! GREEK CYPRUS IS REAL CYPRUS!!!!!!!! * Pakistanball - He of not recognizes me because he lovings Azerbaijanball. KASHMIR IS INDIAN CLAY * Turkeyball - Իմ վատագույն թշնամին վորին ես մաման էմ քունել OH YUO ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST!!! WHY I LIVE NEXT TO KEBAB AND AZER? REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES! WORST COUNTRYBALL EVER! HOW DARE YUO STEAL MY CLAY AND MAKE GENOCIDE AND DENYING THAT HISTORY!!! GIB RIGHTEOUS CLAY TO ME AND MY BROTHERS!!! ARMENIA + GREECE + SERBIA + KURDISTAN = MEGA ALMIGHTY KEBAB DESTROYER THAT CAN REMOVE YUO! REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE ERDOĞAN! REMOVE THE YOUNG TURKS! REMOVE ISTANBUL! CONSTANTINOPLE RIGHTFUL GREEK CLAY! YUO MONGOLOID PIG GO BACK TO YUOR HOMELAND AND DIVIDE YUOR UNIBROW HAHAHAHAHAHA! YUO EVEN CHOOSE DICTATOR WHO FUCKS GOATS FOR PRESIDENT HAHAHAHAHA! Oh yuo want open borders? Thanks! I STILL HATE YOU! 1915 NEVER FORGET! WHY DID I RECOGNIZE YUO FIRST ?!!!!!! but if you change your name to ottoman empire and you change your flag to ottoman empire, then please don't commit genocide against armenians in my country again in future * Ukraineball - I still remember how you sided with Azerbaijan during the Nagorno-Karabakh War and the April clashes by sending him mercenaries. Appendices Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. Has his own sect of Christianity called Armenian Apostolic. There are thousands of churches on his clay. He has one functioning mosque for the whole country built when Persiaball ruled him, mostly only used by Iranian tourists. And the one pagan temple of his that wasn't destroyed by Christians is occasionally used by a small sect of neopagans. Flag Color Main Colors Gallery Artwork F30933a55da4dc13cdb5f3be90e61841f838d010 hq.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png Armeniaball_Provinces.jpg Armeniaball Cities.jpg 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Arminia.png|Armeniaball, his clay and glorious flag. VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Armeniaball_and_Turkeyball.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png Comics ARMeniacanintopun.png X3HBl1k.png Shushi.png cB9wDQF.png MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball Turkey can into bully.png AnFztIr.png In_heaven.png JuxHQ4I.png|Armenian Genocide C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. h1mESTl.jpg Armenia_Music_is_Best_Music.png Georgia_Armenia_-_I_Had_Fun_Once.png FjNJGRq.png Azerbaijani_Warlord.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Gyumriball Armeniaball.png Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father, Urartuball (2)I'm Russian.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png OSCE is useless 1.png Turkey in EU.jpg Politics and Eurovision.png OSCE Negotiations.png WAGkAGj.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png HdAgbVJ.png Armenian History.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath Recognized.png Hotje4q.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Z1tvf5E.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Shitty Neihbors.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Jew_Genocd.jpg Links * Facebook Page }} zh:亚美尼亚球hy:Հայաստանգունդ Category:Kebab Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Caucasus Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Armeniaball Category:UNball Category:Transcontinental Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Countryballs Category:Vodka Lovers